yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheus VII
'First Name' Orpheus 'Last Name' VII (Seven, not "The Seventh") 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' VII / Seven / Orphan 'Age' Date of creation: 12 / 2 , has been operational for four years. 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 340 lbs. 'Blood type' None 'Behaviour/Personality' Orpheus VII is a cydroid with his own replicated version of the human brain, only in cybernetic fiber networking and data storage. He once was kind and had the ability to judge right or wrong, and deep down this understanding resides in him. But when he was to be shutdown and replaced by his loving master, a genius beyond his time, Orpheus had an intellectual snap that split his mentality into two separate artificial consciousnesses. Seven is what he often goes by now, a depraved, wicked, and too-smart killer. He's out to destroy the experiments of Miyamoto that he feels threaten his own superiority. And along the way, he desires to spread a drone-like nanovirus that makes all cydroid or cyborgs infected rise up against their masters. A technological revolution may be in waiting with this self-aware genius cydroid wandering around with a dark desire in his gut and a confidence to execute his plans flawlessly. In his travels, most would say that Seven- when truly revealing himself- is an intellectual, wicked, and deviant man who wants to revel in anything he feels is destructive. He is something of a manwhore and uses people easily and likes to see the limits of organic people displayed before him because it makes him feel more superior than even the creatures that created him. When he desires, Seven can appear to carry a different persona. Sometimes, especially when around organics or women, he appears timid and charming. He doesn't often tell others his name is Seven either, he calls himself Orphan on the streets. 'Clan & Rank' None at the moment 'What district do you live in?' Mostly District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Butler 'Fighting Style' 1) Bando (Burmese Martial Arts) Orpheus utilizes quick, powerful Bando moves, but has the capacity to learn other fighting styles. The danger in his nature and his self-aware intelligence is that after a single fight, he can begin picking up new moves (not whole styles) from his opponents. One of the most dangerous things about Orpheus' fighting style is that he is highly adaptable. 'Weapon of Choice' Filleting knife, .357 Snub-nose Magnum Revolver, and his bare hands. ( + ) Allies / ( - ) Enemies - Michiko Akasawa and others, surely others 'Background' Orpheus VII was designed as a personable, humble cydroid to serve as a butler to Eiji Miyamoto. He was built to be of peak intelligence and also peak strength to serve as an assistant to Eiji's studies- though he later became a focal point of his master's research. Eiji Miyamoto, the creator of the nanomedical nanites in Michiko Akasawa, was trying to see what kind of viable self-sustained intelligence could function in a cydroid unit. At first he gave Orpheus VII emotions through a process similar to nanosynapses; transferring his emotions into a cydroid via transmitting his own thought synapses into the cydroid after being translated into coding. Orpheus began to exhibit more and more human traits after time. After two years he became kind and thoughtful. He could make a hypothesis on his own, create experiments of his own desire, and achieve goals that he created his own drive and initiative to do so. Orpheus was brilliant, equal to Eiji himself. He absorbed his master's research and work, containing his secrets safely inside of himself. And at last, Eiji broke the boundaries of artificial intelligence and created a full network similar and in reflection of the human brain. Orpheus could process thoughts the way a human could. He felt action and consequence, and was given options in his decisions such as "right" and "wrong". In his third year however, he lost the favor of Eiji as his master put a next generation cydroid into operation. It was one of the newest models in circulation, having not been released to public use yet. Orpheus VIII was what he'd called it, and he had planned to use all of his success in Orpheus VII to take the next gen cydroid off right at the point of being activated. Orpheus VII was jealous- unbelievably so- that his master just wished to shut him down and toss him into the basement like an antique after having taken everything that made him unique and giving it to another. In this realization that shutdown was waiting for him, Orpheus VII reached an intellectual snapping point where his mentality shred itself into two separate artificial consciousnesses, one of which was good, and the other evil. Seven, as he called himself- the wicked side immediately taking the reins of the cydroid's body- then went on to destroy the next gen cydroid, and murder his master. Eiji Miyamoto was mourned, his brutal death a mystery as Seven departed. He took all of Eiji's precious research with him, and set out in a desire to destroy other experiments of Eiji Miyamotos, and also to spread a new invention of his own using Eiji's technology and research. A nanomachine virus that could infect cydroids, cyborgs, and some humans (50% human infection rate at current date), and worked to inflict a sense of depravity, heartlessness, and hunger for destruction upon those infected. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC